


Make Out Of Spite

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Crack, Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: When a homophobic protest disrupts their movie going experience Theo makes a plan and has Liam help him out it in motion.





	Make Out Of Spite

#

Liam clenched his fist. He was used to fighting for control over his anger, but he didn't know how long he could keep it in check this time. The small group of protesters waved their signs with disgusting homophobic slogans, yelled insluts and, as far as Liam could tell, asking to be punched in the face.

"Are those fuck weasels really protesting this movie because of a fan ship?" the guy in line behind him asked.

Liam turned to see the most incredible green eyes. The guy was hot, really hot. His black t-shirt seemed to cling in all the right places. "The relationship is implied, in the books and the last two movies. They don't kiss, but the emotion is there. It's obvious they love each other. The author just wanted the reader to decide what kind of love that is. For me, they're boyfriends, or would be if they both lived to the end."

The guy's beautiful face morphed into a mask of betrayal. "Spoilers!" 

Liam felt his eyes widen. His mouth fell open. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't even… I mean-" 

A deep rumbling chuckle cut him off. "Nah, it's cool. I know all about 250. I read the books when they postponed the movie last year." He grinned, and made no effort to hide the way checked out the other man.

"Asshole," Liam tried to grumble, but his heart wasn't in it. 

"Theo, not asshole. Anyway,.I don't ship the guy in this one. I actually think he's better with the girl." Liam looked horrified for a moment. "Not the backstabber, at best she's his crazy ex. I ship him with the badass latina. I'm Theo, by the way."

"I'm Liam. You know if he's bi there's no reason he didn't date them all-" Another round of shouted homophobic slurs and promises of devine wrath derailed the conversation. Liam growled in frustration and reminded himself to breath. 

A small smirk pulled as the corner of Theo's mouth. "Want to make out in front of the twat waffles and see if they get annoyed and leave?"

Liam returned the smirk with a nod. "If nothing else, they should focus on us and leave the other fans alone."

They slipped their tickets in their pockets and stood in front of the protester with the most offensive sign. Theo leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Liam's. Liam couldn't believe how soft his lips were he deepened the kiss, and wrapped arms around Theo's neck. Their tongues meshed. A small moan escaped Liam's throat as Theo's hands ran over his ass. Their hands roamed as they put on a bigger and more enthusiastic display of affection. The sounds of the protesters faded. His world shrank down to lips on lips, Theo's hands on his body, and Theo's body under his. 

They were startled out of the kiss by a tap on their shoulders. "Um, Liam?" Mason stood there in his theater uniform. "The protesters left like twenty minutes ago. If you guys don't stop my manager is going to call security."

"Mason, this is Theo. Theo, Mason is my best friend," Liam said. He looked around and saw no protesters, and no line. "Twenty minutes? We better get inside. The previews might have already ended."

"The movie is half over, but I convinced bossman that you guys earned some free tickets, since you paid but didn't get to see the movie, and got rid of the problem." Mason gave them the tickets and waved as he went back inside.

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't make the words come. They had been making out for over an hour. It didn't feel that long.

"We can see it tomorrow," Theo suggested. He pulled Liam close, his hardness pressed into the shorter man's ass and whispered in his ear, "want to grab a pizza or go back to my place?" 

"Both?" Liam asked.

"Both," Theo agreed.

"Both is good."


End file.
